This proposal incorporates the major objectives of planning and implementing a workshop for the purpose of evaluating the scientific facets of the Large Bowel Cancer Project to provide a forum for effective exchange of scientific information among personnel engaged in large bowel cancer. In addition the grant request proposes to provide an opportunity for the expertise concerned with basic research and clinical investigation to discuss and exchange innovating ideas with respect to the broad spectrum of research activities in progress. The Workshop will be held on January 31 and February 1, 1974 with approximately 200 scientific investigators invited to attend. The format of the program is as follows: The program is planned for two days with a Plenary Session one-half day and six concurrent shoptalk sessions for the remainder of the same day; to continue as evening sessions if necessary. The following morning the rapporteur reports will be given in Plenary Session. The formal presentations and the rapporteurs' reports to be published at an early date. The scientific sponsorship for this meeting is the headquarters and scientific cadre of the National Large Bowel Cancer Project at Houston. The administrative sponsorship includes the Division of Cancer Grants, National Cancer Institute, and the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute at Houston.